Basket style carriers are commonly used for carrying beverage bottles. A conventional beverage bottle is typically the same diameter at its base and its midsection which tapers into a smaller neck. Some contemporary beverage bottles tend to have a larger midsection that tapers to a smaller base. While increasing aesthetic appeal, tapered bottles are also easier to insert into basket style carriers. Unfortunately, when a carrier is loaded with tapered bottles, there is an undesirable tendency for the bottom and other portions of the carrier to sag due to the weight of the bottles. Sagging can be prevented by using thicker material to construct the carrier, but using thicker material increases cost which is undesirable. Therefore, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a basket style carrier constructed of thin stock but which does not sag when loaded.